The Race for Takumi
by DrMM
Summary: Takumi must make a decision on who his new boyfriend will be. How will he solve this problem? (not beta read - be warned)


Initial D - The Race for Takumi

I was watching the Initial D movie the other day and was reminded of how utterly gay it is. Then I thought of how many people in that series apparently want Takumi …. Since my mind has been warped and twisted enough by several friends of mine - this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. 

So now I present my very first yaoi-istic fanfic. Be afraid. Be very afraid. 

* * * * * 

On the top of Mount Akina during practice one night, Ryouske decided it was time to make a confession to Takumi. "I want you Takumi," Ryosuke said passionately. "Tell me you feel the same way. No one can teach you more techniques than I can." 

Takumi blushed slightly and scratched his head. "Well . . . . I don't know what to say. You see - you're not the only person who wants me." 

Ryouske stared at Takumi in bewilderment. "You realize I'm not talking about racing, don't you?" 

"I know." 

"Who?" Ryouske glared at Takumi. "Don't tell me you're interested in that Iketani guy? He's not nearly as experienced as I am." 

Suddenly they heard the sound of screeching tires. A yellow RX-7 appeared and Keisuke stepped out of his car. "Anike, why didn't you tell me you were going to give special training to Takumi tonight. I need to practice too." 

"Your brother finally decided to tell me why he's _really_ interested in me," Takumi told Keisuke. 

"It's about time," said Keisuke rolling his eyes. "I told you months ago. Now can you give me an answer?" 

"Keisuke!" Ryouske glared at his brother. "I told you he was mine." 

"Well, that's his decision, isn't it?" replied Keisuke calmly. 

"I suppose so," said Ryouske turning to Takumi. "So, which one of us do you choose?" 

"I have to choose between more than you two." Takumi pointed to the two cars that had just driven up. Nakazato and Shingo got out of their cars and went over to Takumi. 

"So, why did you call us?" asked Nakazato. 

"Did you finally decide to give us an answer?" asked Shingo. 

Suddenly, Mogi appeared pedaling furiously on a bicycle. "Noooooo!" she screamed. "Takumi is mine. He's not gay!" 

Ryouske, Keisuke, Nakazato and Shingo turned to stare at Takumi. "Actually Mogi," said Takumi nervously, "I am." 

Mogi stared at him and then sat down. "Humph. Now I understand why you let such a cute, pretty girl go to Tokyo alone." 

"Sorry." 

"Hey!" said Shingo, glaring at Nakazato. "Don't stand so close to me. We don't want people to think we're friends." He and Nakazato stared at each other, then slowly and reluctantly moved away from each other. 

Ryouske rolled his eyes. "Who do you two think you're kidding? We all know you're fucking." 

"What?!?!?!" they said simultaneously. 

"You know he's lying, right?" said Nakazato to Takumi nervously. 

"Um, no. I think he's telling the truth," said Takumi. "But don't worry, this isn't going to affect my decision." 

"So what is your decision?" asked Keiuske again. 

"Well, I wanted all of you come here tonight for a special reason," began Takumi. "You see . . ." 

Then a white Evo III appeared, followed closely by another Hachi-Roku. "You can't start without me," said Kyouichi. 

"And since you're going to choose me," said Wataru, "Of course you can't start without me." 

Ryosuke stared at the growing ranks of his competition in horror. Keisuke didn't bother him - he knew that he and Keisuke could share. Nakazato and Shingo were so busy with each other, he knew the interest in Takumi wouldn't last. However, he wasn't so sure about Kyouichi and Wataru . . . 

"You finally got over my brother, eh?" said Keisuke to Kyouichi. 

"My interest in your brother was a temporary foolishness," said Kyouichi. "Takumi is superior to Ryouske in every way." 

"Hey! Can we get started?" said Wataru. "It's time to tell them that you choose me," he said to Takumi. 

"Actually," said Takumi sheepishly, "I called you all here to tell you that I've been unable to make up my mind." There was a gasp from the group. 

"Don't tell me we have to wait longer," said Keisuke in horror. 

"Um, no," replied Takumi. "Since I can't make up my mind, I've decided that you should hold a race. I'll date whoever wins the race." 

A gasp of horror arose from everyone except Ryouske while a smirk of superiority appeared on HIS face. "I knew he'd choose Ryouske," sighed Nakazato. "Oh well. Shall we go Shingo? I bought something special for you today." Shingo nodded and they drove off. 

"So, who's still racing?" asked Takumi. 

"I don't think I'll bother," said Keisuke. "When Ryouske wins, I'm sure he'll be a generous winner to his little brother." 

"Wataru?" 

"I'm in." 

"Kyouichi?" 

"It's time to finally avenge my many losses to Ryouske." 

"Ryouske?" 

"He's already at the starting line," said Keisuke. 

"Shall we get started?" asked Takumi. 

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Mogi pushed her bicycle up to the starting line. 

"Um, Mogi, you're on a bicycle," said Takumi. "You can't win." 

"Never underestimate the power of a girl in a short skirt," said Mogi flipping up her skirt to show her underwear. 

Nothing happened. 

"We're gay," said Kyoichi. "Short skirts don't work on us." 

"But it does work on THEM," said Mogi pointing at the mysterious crowd of cars that were creeping along the road. "I'm sure you'll find the traffic daunting." 

"Can we just get started," said Ryouske revving his engine. "I was looking forward to having some sex tonight." 

The other drivers agreed and lined up their cars. "Five, four, three, two, GO!" screamed Takumi to start the race. 

The cars started - or at least tried to. The mysterious crowd of cars surrounding Mogi made it difficult for them to move quickly. 

"Bye guys," she waved at them merrily. "I'll see you at the finish line." 

"Skanky ho," muttered Ryosuke. "No one is going to take MY Takumi from me." He blasted his horn for a minute, then drove his car straight at the crowd surrounding Mogi. The others followed him and several cars drove themselves into ditches when they saw the cars approaching them. 

Takumi watched as the cars went out of sight. "Well, that's over. Once this is finished, they'll stop stalking me." He paused for a few seconds and then sighed to himself, " I just wish I didn't have to be the uke. I want to be a seme, damnit." 

He waited about twenty minutes, then the race cars reappeared, all with multiple dents. "That was quick," he said when they stepped out. "Who won?" In response, Ryouske hurled himself on top of Takumi. 

"Did you ever doubt me," he said silkily. "Now, show me your technique." His hand reached down and began unbuttoning Takumi's pants. 

Then the loudest sound they'd ever heard pierced their eardrums. It sounded like someone crying. "Itsuki?" said Takumi when he recognized Itsuki's distinctive loudness. He shoved Ryouske off of him and stood up. "Itsuki, where are you?" 

Itsuki stumbled out of the forest, his face a mass of tears. "I knew you'd choose Ryouske. I just knew it. I didn't even try to race because I knew I'd lose. But ... but ... but ... don't leave me! I'll do anything you want ... Just pick me!" 

Takumi's eyes widened. "Anything?" he asked. 

"Anything," promised Ituski. 

"Yes! I can be the seme." Takumi's fist pumped the air. "Let's go Itsuki. I choose you." 

Takumi and Itsuki drove happily off into the night leaving an open-mouthed Ryouske, Wataru and Kyouichi staring after them. 

*******

Yes, this is bad. But hopefully it's at least slightly amusing. ;) 


End file.
